An Unknown Deal
by Nightcrawler Mad
Summary: Badly written but oh well, rated T for now might upgrade to M later on. What would happen if Ray had also made a deal with Akito? Will he be locked away with Kyo or will Kyo beat Yuki and spare them both? No flamers already know it's crap, Yaoi,Fruit disc
1. Arriving At Shigure's

Nightcrawler Mad: sorry for not updating my other story lost the inspiration... will update whenever it hits me again *sweatdrops* anyways hope you like this.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Bitbeasts talking"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned.

* * *

Beyblade

Silence. That was that a lone figure could hear. Nothing but pure silence. How long had it been since he made the deal, how long ago? He knew he should contact him just to find out how he was doing. After all his life was depending on Kyo Sohma and whether or not he could beat the rat… he didn't hate Yuki. Oh no he didn't, he just didn't want to be locked away. Emily had started talking drawing everyone's attention but his. Why did he want to hear her speech on why humans were better than Nekos? Nobody noticed him roll his eyes.

"_god must she be so annoying?" _he thought as he clutched his beyblade from inside his pocket

"_**Master she is trying to get you to fight"**_ his beasts calming voice came through his mind _**"besides Haru is coming for you, Cub told me so"**_ he groaned internally. Was Akito that worried? Eventually Mr. D said why they were there, some of the Sohma were coming over to see them.

"_Great!"_ he thought as the door opened to reveal, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Haru and Hatori. He could handle most of them it was Hiro who always got under his skin. Hatori walked up to him placing his pair of stethoscopes and placing them on his chest.

"Why now?" he asked obviously annoyed

"Because I haven't seen you in a long time Ray" everyone was staring at them (Kevin was laughing his head off). Haru stood slightly to Ray right, and right next to Kai. The Sohmas kept their distance from the groups, preferring to stay near the door and only speaking when spoken to.

Rays POV

Hiro annoyed everyone there, especially me! Haru and Kisa kept warning him over his behaviour and Hatori checked my height and weight… he just had to declare that I was roughly 10lbs underweight! The blade breakers went back to their room with Haru and I following behind them. They weren't happy with the fact that I was leaving them without offering an explanation… what could I say? I couldn't tell them the truth! Once I was packed I hugged them all, this may well be my last day of freedom. Nobody else came to see me as I got into the mini bus that the Sohmas had hired to take us to their estate. The bus journey itself was quite nice. Kisa and I rekindled our strong bond with her sitting on my lap and me trying not to hug her. Hiro tried to get me to chase him around the bus but Kisa on my lap I just growled at him until Haru forced him to sit down. We did arrive at the front gates too soon for my liking, I really did not like Akito. I was told that he wanted to see me about the deal I made.

End Rays POV

Ray walked through the gates and straight towards Akito's room. Akito had his back to him and held a bird in his hands.

"Ray it is good to see you again" the Sohma god said without turning round to see his visitor.

"I haven't breathed a word to anyone Akito" at this Akito turned around, anger in his eyes.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Akito stood and the bird flew away. He reached inside his kimono and pulled out a whip. Ray knew of it, it had been used on both he and Yuki. It was why he never changed in front of the bladebreakers. His wounds would have sparked their curiosity, Akito rained down blows and Rays being. Hatori could hear it from outside the room and winced every time he heard the whip crack against Ray. The poor boy had begged to keep his memories, Hatori remembered that day, when Yuki's friends found out about the curse. Ray was there when it happened and was the only one to get to keep his memories after vowing to never breathe of it to anyone! Hatori would never get the image of a 6 year old Ray crying to keep his memories, he sighed when he heard muffled crying from the room. He stepped back as Ray left Akito.

"You'll be staying with Kyo at Shigure's house" Hatori said as he led Ray to his office (right next to Akito's room) he bandaged up Rays wounds and was on the way to Shigure's. with any luck the dog had told Tohru of the new house mate.

Sohma House

Shigure read the morning paper again, claiming to not have been able to earlier that day. He stared at Tohru when she only put plate down for four people.

"Tohru we have a new house mate coming to stay" he said in monotone almost as though he had told her beforehand. Kyo and Yuki had just entered the room and gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry" Tohru said fetching a new plate for the mystery guest. "who is it? Another Sohma?" Tohru gazed up at the ceiling with wonder on her face

"No, it's world famous beyblader Ray" destroying Tohru's wonder filled face and replacing it with shock. Silence followed that is until there heard a car park outside the door way. Hatori opened the door with a long haired boy behind him wearing a BBA jacket.

"Hatori and Ray nice to see you both!"

"Ray is going to Yuki's school" Hatori said pushing said boy further into the house before leaving.

* * *

Naightcrawler Mad: Please R&R, hope you liked regardless of how crap it is ^_^ no flames!


	2. School and Kisses

Nightcrawler Mad: sorry for not updating my other story lost the inspiration... will update whenever it hits me again *sweatdrops* anyways hope you like this.

Ray, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru~ 16

Shigure, Aya, Hatori~ 26

Akito, Kagura~ 20

Kisa, Hiro~ 12

Momiji, Haru~ 15

_"Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned.

* * *

Sohma House A Few Days Later

Some days had gone by and now was Rays first day of school, to say he was nervous was an under statement! Yuki had helped him catch up with the rest of his class, and now he felt almost ready to actively go to school. Tohru had made pancakes for breakfast, she made bacon and sausages for Ray (since he can only eat meat apparently). The four of them walked down the street with Ray becoming more and more nervous.

__

"What if they don't like me for me?"

Yuki and Tohru kept trying to calm him down. When they finally reached the school Ray reported to the principle while the other three went to their first class, their teacher came and got the class settled, she told them that there was a new student.

"Don't treat him any differently." she said as she opened the door, several girls screamed as Ray walked in, he longer wore his bandana instead he let his fringe fall over his face making him look emo-ish. His hair was tied into a low pony tail with a green ribbon. The teacher shoved him to the front and centre of the classroom. "why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Um hi, I'm Ray and I recently left the bladebreakers" nervous laugh "don't know what else to say" girls (and gay guys) were sighing and some were drooling. The teacher then told him to go and sit next to Kyo. Class went well, thanks to Yuki's help, Ray managed to answer the question that the teacher had asked him which impressed everyone there. First break wasn't interesting nothing happened, lunch was more interesting as many people had challenged Ray to a beybattle only to have Ray say that he no longer beybattled.

"Why not Ray-Chan?" Tohru asked him

"Akito took my beyblade" Ray sad lowering his head, after that nothing happened till after school. Hiro was waiting for the with Kisa.

"So Ray why'd you hang with those losers?" Hiro said enraging Ray faster than Yuki ever enraged Kyo! Now that's saying something. Yuki shaked his head Tohru chased after them along with Kyo and Kisa.

* * *

Later That Day

Kyo and Ray were sitting in their room talking about random stuff until Kyo asked Ray why Akito asked him to stay with

"Its just in case I told anyone about the Sohma curse." Ray answered honestly, "you see I saw Yuki transform into a rat."

Flashback

Ray was sitting of to the side watching some kids play, he wanted to join in but being a Neko he wasn't allowed to. A young girl tripped and fell into Yuki, Ray felt his eyes grow when he saw the rat. The girls ran around screaming, nearly standing on the rat that was Yuki. Ray stood up and scooped up the rat and ran indoors to see an angry Akito. Hatori was called and everyone but him had their memories erased.

End flashback

He hated to admit but he had cried, he was only 6 after all. Kyo sat and listened as his kitty friend talked, nobody would ever know just how much he cared for the Neko. He wrapped an arm round the slightly younger boys shoulders. If he (Kyo) was honest he didn't want to beat Yuki for himself he just didn't want Ray to be stuck with him. Well who would want to be stuck with him, in his true he was hideous. He smiled to himself when Ray returned the embrace.

_"He's so cute!"_ Kyo caught himself thinking, Ray looked up at Kyo and smiled _"why must he be so cute?"_ Kyo didn't notice their faces growing closer until he felt Ray's soft lips upon his own. The kiss was short and sweet, they both smiled at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"I um… err…" Kyo wanted to tell him how he felt but the words just wouldn't form right,

"It's ok you don't need to tell me" Ray smiled at him, their lips met again only this time they applied more pressure and way more passion. Kyo unbuttoned Rays school shirt (they were still in uniform for some odd reason) whilst never breaking their lip lock. Kyo pulled back, reluctantly, from Ray when the need to breathe rose. He looked down at Ray and trailed his hand down Rays chest causing the Neko to shiver in pleasure. The sight of his (not quite) lover shiver was a huge turn on for him, they would have done more had Tohru not called for Ray saying that he had a visitor. Groaning the two of them separated, Ray rebut toned his shirt and walked down the stairs just to come face to face with Hatori…

"Hatori why are you here?" Ray asked, he could feel the pressure that had been building lesson.

"To give you these" Hatori simply said handing over some meds and an inhaler. The meds were for his epilepsy, well that was what Hatori said. He'd have to take one in the mornings and one at night to help him not suffer from major attacks (he had confessed to Hatori that he was having more fits). Ray thanked the rarely ever smiling doctor, he turned and ran up the stairs just as Shigure started to act up again.

* * *

Nightcrawler Mad: Please R&R, no flames!


	3. Lemon And Plans Being Made

Nightcrawler Mad: Hope you like ages and um disclaimer below... ahould have mentioned that sooner but oh well ^_^ Lemon straight away though i have marked its start and end so don't panic! may upgrade rating after i get a review... *smiles*

Ray, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru~ 16

Shigure, Aya, Hatori~ 26

Akito, Kagura~ 20

Kisa, Hiro~ 12

Momiji, Haru~ 15

_"Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned.

* * *

Lemon

"Where were we?" Kyo asked Ray as soon as said Neko re-entered their room, Kyo smiled when he saw Ray walk over to him and kiss him passionately. They battled for dominance, with Kyo winning of course. Kyo pushed Ray so he was lying underneath Kyo. Kyo quickly undid Ray's shirt again. He kissed Ray on his lush lips some more before moving onto his neck, collarbone and eventually his bare chest. Ray moaned out Kyo's name, he could feel the pressure building up again.

"KYO!" Ray screamed when said boy started to suck his left nipple all the while playing with his right, once Kyo was satisfied that slightly darker nub was hard he switched over. He soon started to kiss down the middle of Rays chest to his bellybutton where he licked the area around it, he soon moved lower however. Undoing Rays pants he moved back up to Rays lips and deeply kissed him. He soon pulled down Rays pants and boxers in one easy motion. Ray shivered again when the cold air hit his erection. Kyo reached for the ribbon that was still in ray's hair, he uncurled it and quickly tied it around the base of Rays hard member. Ray moaned at the feel of Kyo's hand on his dick.

"You are enjoying this too much!" Kyo said as he lowered his mouth to Rays cock and sucked gently causing Ray to moan loudly. Kyo felt Rays hands snake into his hair and push his cock deeper into his mouth he hummed sending vibrations onto the hard, throbbing cock. Ray was moaning really loud by now, Kyo would be amazed if nobody else heard it! He soon felt his cock twitch with need. He stopped sucking Ray and licked his cock from base to tip just once before kissing the tip. He undressed slowly so Ray enjoy a show before the real fun began. He noticed that Ray had taken to giving himself a hand job, obviously he was extremely horny! Kyo went to Rays hips and smiled up at Ray "you will like this!" he said before licking Rays ass making the Neko moan. He reached up to Rays mouth hoping that that he would know what he wanted the younger teen to do (he was thankful when Ray took his fingers into his mouth) when he felt that his fingers were wet enough he took them out of Rays mouth and stuck one into Rays ass, Ray only squirmed at the uncomforting action, though he was still moaning for more. So Kyo inserted another finger and stretched Ray open and hitting his prostate every now and again making Ray scream his name. when Kyo had stretched Ray with three fingers he removed said body part from Ray only to push in something bigger, much bigger. Ray winced when he felt the size of it, it was huge! Kyo soon started to move his hips unable to hold back due to the massive build of pressure that was in his cock. He was soon pounding into Ray with such force that Ray was unable to make a sound though he obviously enjoyed it. Kyo reached to Rays cock and stroked the member in time to his frantic thrusts, he didn't notice the ribbon around Rays cock until his hand ran over it. When he felt his orgasm grow closer he undid the ribbon and pumped Ray harder. Ray shot out his orgasm soon after his ribbon was gone, he screamed out Kyo's name extremely loudly. Feeling Ray's ass close in on him sent him over the edge, he shot his own seeds into Ray whilst crying Rays name. Kyo collapsed on Rays stomach, his cock leaving Rays ass as he did so.

"Ray that was amazing!" Kyo breathed out as he fell asleep on top of Ray.

End Lemon, Next Morning

Ray and Kyo woke up slowly half an hour early, they both decided to use that to their advantage and have a shower together!20 minute later the boys were down stairs fully dressed and ready to take on the school day. Kyo turned on the news and had to stop himself from yelling to Ray, the news reporter had just said that their school and burnt to the ground during the night.

_"So no school for us"_ Kyo thought as he went to tell Ray the news. When he walked in he saw Yuki and Tohru talking to Ray laughing and smiling in their uniforms

"No need for uniforms today!" Kyo said "our school burned down!" he turned to Yuki and smirked. "today is the day I beat you, you damn rat!" Ray and Tohru left the area to phone Hatori to tell him of the two's plans.

* * *

Nightcrawler Mad: Please R&R, no flames! hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
